


Profile: Hagakure Yasuhiro

by Purpli



Series: Itsuki Nozomi Universe [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crashing Through A Window, Friendship, Gen, Humor, In fighting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Tension, Unsafe room entering, Usagi has higher expectations of the remnants, apartment decorating, attach them to a leash, chat fic elements, future foundation has a lot of shit going on, no one SHOULD not enter the seventh floor via window, not unsafe sex, poor itsuki, thank you ao3 for auto-tagging that, the workers i mean, usagi needs to learn to take no as an answer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli
Summary: Hagakure Yasuhiro, former Ultimate Clairvoyant and current Ultimate Despair, has caught the attention of the Future Foundation.What will happen to Hagakure with the Future Foundation so close to capturing him?Updates every Wednesday. (On indefinite hiatus)
Series: Itsuki Nozomi Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008489
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. It Starts With A Crash

Work was supposed to be dull today for Shimizu and Itsuki. The two were working in comfortable silence, mostly looking at paperwork.

That was until they heard glass shatter and an alarm begin to ring.

“Huh…?!” Shimizu yelled out, looking towards the source of the noise. Itsuki quickly followed, feeling his heartbeat increase as he made eye contact with the person.

Hagakure Yasuhiro, former Ultimate Clairvoyant, current Ultimate Despair.

Reflexively Itsuki reached for his gun, mind reacting to the danger that stood before him. Shimizu grabbed at his arm, sending him a glance.

They were going to try to solve this peacefully then?

“Hagakure-san,” Itsuki began, forcing his voice to be stable. “What brings you here to Future Foundation Division 7?”

“We’re not going to hurt you, Hagakure-san,” Shimizu added helpfully. “We’ll grant you protection as long as you communicate with us.”

Hagakure stared at them, looking like a cornered animal.

Before Itsuki or Shimizu could say anything Hagakure turned-tail and fled the same way he came in.

“Did… he just jump?” Shimizu asked, staring where Hagakure used to be. “That guy sure was weird, wasn’t he?”

“I don’t know what you were expecting, Usagi-san,” Itsuki said, getting ready to contact the other divisions. “But I suggest you get ready for a slew of questions.”

“Huuuh…?! But the weirdest thing he did was stare at you for a couple of seconds, Itsuki-kun!” Shimizu complained.

“Stare at me…?” Itsuki paused. “Wasn’t he just staring at you?”

“No way! That guy was barely staring at me at all,” Shimizu said, walking up to Itsuki. “It was a little creepy if you ask me.”

“You’re just imagining things, Usagi-san,” Itsuki said, smiling slightly. “You must be in shock.”

“Well actually, you’re the one smiling, Itsuki-kun,” Shimizu countered. “So if anyone is in shock it’s you.”

“I smile sometimes,” Itsuki said, beginning to make the first call. “You’re just not attentive enough.”

“Hey! Take that back, Itsuki-kun!”

* * *

“Nozomi, Shimizu, come in,” Munakata said, moving out of their way.

“Munakata-san, is it safe to assume that you have questions about the incident?” Itsuki asked as he sat down.

“No offense Munakata-san, but anything we tell you isn’t going to be very useful,” Shimizu added. “Despite what we know about the remnants this event was just very anticlimactic…”

“Any information about despair is better than nothing,” Munakata said, voice carefully neutral. “Could you give any specific information?”

“He didn’t say anything,” Itsuki said. “Hagakure-san seemed very confused about the whole situation.”

“Which he didn’t even have a right to be!” Shimizu added. “He’s not the one who had someone crash into their office!”

“He said nothing at all?” Munakata asked.

“Nothing,” Itsuki confirmed. “I don’t even think he knew where he was.”

“It was almost like he wasn’t even hearing us,” Shimizu said. “Itsuki-kun and I tried to negotiate with him and he just jumped out of the window!”

“He treated us as a threat despite us not even attempting anything!” Shimizu finished, pouting slightly. “Hagakure-san didn’t even give us a chance!”

“That isn’t surprising,” Munakata said blankly. “And there is nothing else you wish to add?”

“We’re positive,” Itsuki said as Shimizu nodded.

“But why are you wasting time asking us about the remnant instead of searching for him, Munakata-san?” Shimizu asked. “He couldn’t have gotten that far from here!”

“We’re already searching for him,” Munakata answered.

“Why would he do something as risky as entering the Future Foundation’s main building?” Itsuki asked. “It just doesn’t make sense.”

“We’ve been luring Hagakure closer and closer,” Munakata explained. “He seems to be their weakest link.”

“Their weakest link…?” Itsuki repeated.

“I mean that makes sense, probably,” Shimizu said. “With the way he was acting it does seem like he was set up.”

“But hey! If he was set up did you specifically tell him to go to the 7th division?” Shimizu asked. “That wouldn’t make much sense…”

“We didn’t tell him to go to any of the divisions,” Munakata said. “He did that out of his own free will.”

“It’s as if he’s almost asking to be captured,” Itsuki noted.

“What are we going to do once he is captured, Munakata-san?” Shimizu asked.

“It depends on how many casualties we sustain,” Munakata began. “If we can get Hagakure relatively easily then we’ll try to reform him.”

“If we can’t?” Itsuki asked.

“Then we just kill him,” Munakata said. “He might end up dead either way.”

Itsuki frowned, crossing his arms.

“Do you have a problem with that, Nozomi?” Munakata asked, staring pointedly at Itsuki.

“Are you sure we should just give up on Hagakure-san so early, Munakata-san?” Itsuki asked. “They’re still humans.”

“They’re no longer humans, they’re monsters,” Munakata said. “It would be wise of you to save your pity for things more deserving, Nozomi.”

“You can’t just-” Itsuki began, only to be elbowed by Shimizu.

“ _We_ understand and respect your decisions, Munakata-san,” Shimizu said forcefully. “Don’t _we_ , Itsuki-kun?”

“Yes,” Itsuki responded, rubbing his side. “I can understand your opinion on this, Munakata-san.”

“I’m glad you came to your senses,” Munakata said coldly. “If you two have nothing more to add, you are free to go.”

Itsuki and Shimizu nodded, leaving Munakata quickly.

Once in the safety of their own wing, Shimizu stopped Itsuki, glaring at him slightly.

“What’s wrong, Usagi-san?” Itsuki asked.

“What do you mean what’s wrong, Itsuki-kun?” Shimizu asked. “Could you really not tell what you did wrong?”

“What I did wrong…?”

“Yes, your savior complex is bad to have, Itsuki-kun!” Shimizu scolded. “Not a lot of people are going to have a weird obsession with the remnants, y’know!”

“Weird obsession…? I don’t have a weird obsession with the remnants…” Itsuki complained, staring at Shimizu sheepishly.

“Expressing your unpopular opinions around here is liable to get you killed!” Shimizu continued. “Or even worse, fired!”

“Your scolding has little effect when you think being fired is worse than death…” Itsuki said, scratching at his cheek.

“Huh…? You think dying is worse than losing your livelihood…?!”

“You have odd priorities, Usagi-san…”

* * *

The Future Foundation was known for being annoying to its enemies. Not always was the Future Foundation threatening, in fact, most of the time it was anything but, however, the Future Foundation did always have their nose in things.

At least, that’s what Yasuhiro thought.

The Future Foundation was constantly after Yasuhiro for reasons he couldn’t discern, he figured they probably weren’t that good anyway. But Yasuhiro had enough of their constant badgering, he was going to stop them, at least for a bit.

That’s how he ended up crashing into their seventh floor, facing only two agents.

The two agents, a gray-haired girl, and a black-haired boy turned to face him as soon as the Future’s Foundation alarm began to blare.

The black-haired boy readied his weapon, only to be stopped by the girl. When Yasuhiro looked at the threat he felt a pang of something, it was familiarity he quickly realized.

But what about that boy was familiar?

“Hagakure-san,” the boy began nonchalantly as if he hadn’t almost just tried to attack him. “What brings you here to Future Foundation Division 7?”

“We’re not going to hurt you, Hagakure-san,” the girl added, voice painfully sweet. “We’ll grant you protection as long as you communicate with us.”

Protection…? That was laughable. They were the ones who needed protection from him, not the other way around.

Still, it wasn’t like he wanted to kill these two agents. But he doubted he would have many choices at this rate.

The boy at least needed to be protected, although he didn’t know why he was so sure of that.

Before the boy or the girl could try to say anything else Yasuhiro fled, jumping out from the hole he made in the window.

Barely grabbing the support he used to climb up, he laughed due to the rush.

A pleasant feeling filled him as he made his way down quickly. He didn’t recognize the feeling yet, but it was nice.

Things weren’t supposed to be nice.

* * *

Yasuhiro was vaguely aware of the area he had run to, knowing that the Future Foundation was probably hot on his tail.

 _So much for a promised protection_ , he mused.

Once Yasuhiro figured he was far enough from the main building he stopped, needing to catch his breath.

While he stopped he surveyed the world around him, a nice destroyed neighborhood.

It wasn’t anywhere familiar, sadly, there wasn’t much despair to be found in random people losing their homes.

And likely their lives as well.

But it seemed to prove that the Future Foundation was more worried about outward appearances than fixing the world.

Not that Yasuhiro cared either way, if anything that would just keep despair flowing in people’s hearts.

Even if Junko...

Yasuhiro shook his head, clearing his mind of that despairing topic. He had bigger things to worry about, like not being captured.

He could despair about Junko on a later date.

On the line of not being captured Yasuhiro realized he didn’t have many options. He couldn’t exactly contact the remnants or Ikusaba, revealing their locations would give the Future Foundation a good opportunity to capture and potentially kill them.

Even being captured didn’t seem to be a good option, even if Yasuhiro was tortured by the Future Foundation, which would give him more despair than he could dream of, that would mean potentially seeing that agent again.

Thinking of the boy gave him a spark, a spark he barely recognized.

It was disgusting, a feeling from his past life.

Hope was dead, Junko had made sure of it. Skewering it just before it could bloom.

Still, even after everything Yasuhiro had gone through it was too much of a risk to see that agent again. Regardless of the fact that Yasuhiro was far gone that little bit of hope for no good reason was dangerous.

Junko’s teachings were strong, but she wasn’t alive anymore to enforce them.

But currently, Yasuhiro couldn’t afford any more time to think about the agent or Junko. He needed to flee once more.

He couldn’t have possibly gained enough ground.

“Hagakure,” a deep voice interrupted his train of thought. “We are agents of the Future Foundation, come with us peacefully or come with us dead.”

Yasuhiro looked at his pursuers, three agents, each with guns, glared at him.

“I’m not going with you either way,” Yasuhiro answered, smiling smugly at the agents.

The agents fell for the bait, quickly loading their weapons, readying for fire.

“This is your last chance,” the agent with a deep voice said. “We’ve been given orders to take you alive or dead, how we return you does not matter to us.”

“I guess you’re going in empty-handed then,” Yasuhiro said, preparing his knives. “Although I can’t promise you’ll be going back uninjured.”

Yasuhiro attacked first, hitting both agents behind the leading one. Luckily, both agents were merely incapacitated and not killed.

Why did he care anyway…?

Before Yasuhiro could attack again the leading agent fired, hitting him right in the leg. It wasn’t a lethal wound, at least not yet, but it did prove the threat these agents gave.

Yasuhiro attacked, more precisely, making sure the agent fell to the ground. He was sure the agent could survive the injury if treated soon.

It wasn’t his problem anyway.

Yasuhiro fled, realizing that the other two agents would have their attention on their leader. They were predictable in the best sort of way.

Still, Yasuhiro wasn’t in the best of state. He couldn’t get too far with his current injury.

There wasn’t much Yasuhiro could do, he was a sitting duck.

Despair at being captured filled him, which was a comfort.

Hope at seeing the agent again warred with it, causing a pain sharper than the bullet hole in his leg.

What could he do other than wait?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go, the hagakure arc is finally starting!
> 
> poor division 7, no longer having their own floor until the window is fixed.
> 
> also usagi expected more from yasuhiro, not just breaking and entering.
> 
> \----  
> hopefully I'll be able to update this every week but don't be surprised if I'm late a day or something.
> 
> also if the notes don't show up im gonna riot


	2. A Normal Day in the Office

Hinata Hajime, the Ultimate Hope, took his job seriously. He was always on top of the information that spread around the Future Foundation, so it wasn’t that surprising when he tried to interview Itsuki and Shimizu when he found out they were the ones who witnessed Hagakure.

“Nozomi, Shimizu,” Hinata said, coming up to them. “Can you two spare a moment?”

“It seems like everyone is asking us that nowadays,” Shimizu complained. “How many times do I have to say it? We didn’t see anything interesting!”

“I’m sorry to be such a bother but I need it for my report,” Hinata responded, looking a little sheepish. “It shouldn’t take too long.”

“It’s fine, Hinata-san,” Itsuki said.

“Not that we’d have a choice anyway,” Shimizu sulked. “Well then Hinata-kun, ask away.”

“First of all, is this even something we can publish?” Hinata asked, staring at the two. “I don’t want to cause needless panic over nothing.”

“As the Division 14 Head, aren't you supposed to keep the people informed, Hinata-san?” Itsuki asked. “This doesn’t seem like something you could just leave out.”

“But we can’t just tell the world that the remnants are still alive,” Hinata responded. “That would break all the trust the people have in the Future Foundation.”

“So, you’re planning on keeping everyone in the dark, Hinata-kun?!” Shimizu yelled, scandalized. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you the ethics of journalism?”

“I don’t need to be scolded about my practices,” Hinata said, crossing his arms. “That isn’t what I meant, anyway.”

“I think the Future Foundation already put themselves into this mess when they said all of Enoshima’s followers were dead,” Itsuki explained. “I suppose it wouldn’t be wise for Hinata-san to just expose the lie.”

“Still, as the Ultimate Hope, he should do what’s best for the people!” Shimizu said. “That’s part of his job description!”

“I am doing what’s best for the people!” Hinata protested, glaring at Shimizu.

Itsuki cleared his throat at the rising tension.

“Well, since you have doubts on what you should report, Hinata-kun,” Itsuki began. “Perhaps it’s better if you wait before attempting to publish anything on it.”

“I imagine that the Future Foundation is going to be in disarray for a little while,” Itsuki continued. “So you’ll be able to make something publishable when everything is back to normal.”

“There will be better people to ask by then, at least,” Itsuki said.

“That’s… not a bad idea, Nozomi,” Hinata admitted. “Although I get the feeling you’re doubting my current judgment.”

“Well, regardless of what you think Itsuki-kun is doing,” Shimizu said, leaning into Hinata. “You’ve got information that we don’t!”

“H-huh…?” Hinata asked. “What’s with that look?”

“You’re a division leader, right?” Shimizu continued. “So you’re bound to have information on Hagakure-san that we don’t have!”

“It just makes sense!” Shimizu finished with a smirk.

“Hagakure- _san_ …?” Hinata repeated. “You’re really showing respect for that guy…?”

“Oh? Are you surprised people can show respect?” Shimizu glared. “Some of us know basic manners.”

“Hey! I do know basic manners!” Hinata protested, about to say more before Itsuki coughed.

“Perhaps you two could fight later,” Itsuki said. “But for now, Hinata-san just tell us anything you know about Hagakure-san.”

“It’s an interesting topic,” Itsuki said as a way of explaining his interest. “Plus we did just recently encounter him.”

“It isn’t exactly good news,” Hinata said, looking a little worried. “At least not for the chance of him getting reformed.”

“Huh…?” Shimizu muttered, looking a bit confused.

“Casualties,” Itsuki realized. “There’s been casualties.”

“Apparently a few division 6 agents almost cornered him,” Hinata began to explain.

“ _Almost_ cornered him?” Shimizu interrupted. “That doesn’t sound good.”

“Like I was saying,” Hinata continued. “Apparently they were able to land a hit before he fled.”

“But the agents didn’t come back unharmed,” Hinata finished. “From what I’ve heard, one of them almost died of blood loss.”

“That’s… horrible,” Shimizu said after a moment. “And they were only able to land a hit…?”

Hinata nodded solemnly.

“You’re right,” Shimizu said. “That isn’t good for his chances at all.”

“I’d bet that Munakata-san wouldn’t be happy to hear about that,” Itsuki muttered. “I wonder if that’s enough casualties to have him killed.”

“From how that guy acts anything the remnants do is worthy of death,” Hinata agreed. “But they can’t be beyond saving, can they?”

“Sheesh, another guy with a savior complex,” Shimizu sighed. “Well, I guess it makes more sense with Hinata-kun’s backstory than Itsuki-kun’s.”

“Savior complex…?” Hinata asked, looking at Ituski for an answer.

“Don’t get her started, she can go on all day.”

* * *

Itsuki couldn’t help but overthink the information Hinata had given them. If what was said about Hagakure was the truth, it was likely Hagakure wouldn’t survive being captured by the Future Foundation.

His stomach churned at the thought, and although he had tried to brush it aside, it kept nagging at him.

“Itsuki-kun,” Shimizu began, looking at him concerned. “You don’t look so well.”

“Thanks,” Itsuki responded dryly, staring at his desk.

“I didn’t mean it as an insult, Itsuki-kun,” Shimizu said softly. “Is something bothering you?”

“Actually, don’t answer that,” Shimizu sighed. “It’s about Hagakure-san, isn’t it?”

Itsuki stared at Shimizu in shock, although he shouldn’t have been that surprised. She had been getting exceptionally well at reading him.

“I don’t understand your obsession with the remnants, but I’m hoping it’s for a good reason,” Shimizu said. “So why don’t you ask Gekkogahara-san about Hagakure-san?”

“What about our work?” Itsuki asked, although he wasn’t sure why he was stalling.

Perhaps he felt guilty about putting Shimizu in a bad position. They were friends after all.

“That’s funny, Itsuki-kun,” Shimizu said, forcing out a laugh. “It wasn’t like you were going to get much work done, anyway.”

“I’ll owe you one,” Itsuki promised, getting up from his seat.

“Hey! You already owe me a lot of ones, Itsuki-kun!” Shimizu protested, taking his spot. “I’m going to remember this one, so you better make it count!”

Itsuki shook his head in fondness, smiling slightly.

Shimizu could really change moods on a whim, it seemed.

Unluckily things weren’t smooth sailing, as Itsuki hadn’t the faintest idea where exactly Gekkogahara was.

Somehow when she was most needed she disappeared. Or at least, that was Itsuki’s experience.

Even worse, instead of Gekkogahara, Itsuki ran into Munakata, who like usual wore a neutral sort of scorn.

“Nozomi,” Munakata greeted. “What brings you here?”

“I was looking for Gekkogahara-san,” Itsuki admitted. “But I believe you can help me all the same.”

“That is if you’re not busy,” Itsuki added quickly.

“I have time,” Munakata said. “What is it that you want, Nozomi?”

“What exactly will happen to Hagakure-san when he’s captured?” Itsuki asked plainly.

Munakata stared at him for a moment, “he will probably be killed at this rate. Not that he deserves much better.”

Itsuki swallowed, although he had expected the answer it had still stung.

“Munakata-san,” Itsuki began once again, trying to control his tone. “With all due respect, don’t you think you’re being too rash?”

“Too rash?” Munakata asked, tone becoming colder. “And what would you understand of my methods, Nozomi?”

“I just believe they have a chance, Munakata-san,” Itsuki said. “And because they have a chance we can’t just give up on them.”

“You seem sure of yourself, Nozomi,” Munakata said. “But what tells you that they have a chance of being reformed? Just a naive feeling or do you have proof to back it up?”

“They’re still humans,” Itsuki said. “And because they’re humans they can be reformed.”

“It’s just human nature,” Itsuki added.

“Perhaps human nature would apply to humans, but the Remnants are not humans,” Munakata glared. “They have committed far too many crimes to even be considered animals.”

“You can’t just say that about people!” Itsuki protested. “They can still change, we can’t give up on them now!”

“They’ve already given up on themselves,” Munakata dismissed. “Long before I gave up on them.”

“How can you say that?” Itsuki asked. “They were brainwashed by Enoshima! You act as if they had a choice!”

“Once corrupted by her influence they’re better off dead,” Munakata said. “Think of this as an act of mercy.”

“Whatever relationship you had with the remnants is gone,” Munakata continued. “It’s foolish and naive for you to continue to pursue it.”

“There is no chance at saving them,” Munakata finished.

Itsuki paused, trying his hardest not to yell at Munakata.

It wouldn’t do him too well to lose his job.

“Is this how you justify your bloodlust, Munakata-san?” Itsuki asked, turning to walk away. “Because they’re ‘evil’ you’re allowed to kill them?” “I don’t have-” Munakata began, only to be interrupted.

“It’s fine, Munakata-san,” Itsuki said, walking away. “You’ve already proven your point.”

Surprisingly, Itsuki found that he wasn’t followed by an angry Munakata.

Perhaps his luck wasn’t all bad after all.

* * *

Itsuki hurried back to his station once he was sure he was no longer in Munakata’s line of sight.

When Shimizu saw Itsuki hurrying, she understandably looked nervous, giving him a confused head tilt.

“What happened?” Shimizu asked as soon as Itsuki was back at his desk. “I’ve never seen you move that fast in my life!”

“We haven’t known each other for that long,” Itsuki responded, sitting down. “But things didn’t exactly go well.”

“Huh…? How did things go poorly with Gekkogahara-san…?” Shimizu asked. “She’s probably the nicest person here!”

“I actually… met with Munakata-san,” Itsuki said sheepishly. “I might’ve had an argument with him…”

“You had an argument with Munakata-san?!” Shimizu whispered, looking scandalized. “Itsuki-kun, you can’t just fight with Munakata-san!”

“He’ll fire you if you aren’t careful!”

“And somehow we end up back at your extreme fear of being fired,” Itsuki said. “But I wasn’t going to let him go unquestioned.”

“His sort of thinking is dangerous, Usagi-san.”

“But… he isn’t exactly wrong, is he?” Shimizu asked, looking away. “Even if you want to believe in the possibility of the remnants being saved…”

“They’ve undeniably done horrible things,” Shimizu added. “A lot of people can’t just get over that overnight, y’know?”

“It’s honorable, your want to help them, Itsuki-kun,” Shimizu quickly amended after seeing a frown grow on Itsuki's face.

“I suppose you don’t agree with me then?” Itsuki asked.

“It’s not _just_ that,” Shimizu said lamely, looking him in the eyes. “I just can’t understand why you care so much.”

“There just has to be more, right, Itsuki-kun?”

“I don’t know where you got that idea, Usagi-san,” Itsuki said. “There’s nothing more to me other than what I told you.”

Shimizu glared, “You care a lot about the remnants, despite your constant denials.”

“You’ve had to at least known them, Itsuki,” Shimizu finished. “There’s just no other way you would care this much!”

“I’ll clarify this just once more, Usagi,” Itsuki said. “I don’t know the remnants from anything other than the Future Foundation files on them. But I do feel sorry for them.”

“You… feel sorry for them?” Shimizu asked. “I don’t exactly follow, Itsuki-kun…”

“I joined Division 7 to help cure despair,” Itsuki said. “I believe that we can do that, and the remnants are still heavily afflicted with despair.”

“The remnants have done horrible things, but if we can help them…” Itsuki said trailing off.

“They caused the end of the world! Afflicted with despair or not,” Shimizu protested. “They still killed and hurt so many people!”

“I know,” Itsuki muttered. “But I don’t think they were in the right state of mind.”

“We know they were brainwashed,” Itsuki continued, a little more desperate. “So if we could help them…” “It would finally prove that we won against Enoshima,” Itsuki finished, pleading with Shimizu with his eyes.

“I… guess,” Shimizu admitted after a long pause. “But I still won’t pretend to understand your real reasoning behind it.”

“My real-”

“I know you’re lying to me, Itsuki,” Shimizu said. “I’m not going to ask why, and you really seem sure of it.”

“So I’ll trust in you, Itsuki,” Shimizu smiled. “It’s the least I could do for my friend.”

Itsuki couldn’t help but smile as well. He was asking a lot of Shimizu after all.

“But, don’t think you’re off the hook for all those favors you owe me, Itsuki-kun!” Shimizu said. “I’m about ready to cash ‘em in!”

“This can’t be good…” Itsuki frowned.

* * *

“I don’t know why I agreed to this,” Itsuki muttered as him and Shimizu looked for Hinata.

“That’s because you didn’t get a choice, Itsuki-kun!” Shimizu smiled. “But geez, where could Hinata-kun even be?”

“Over here,” Hinata said, appearing from behind the two. “Nozomi, Shimizu, what exactly are you two doing here?”

“You’re not going to like this,” Itsuki warned as Shimizu got close to Hinata.

“You’re coming with us, Hinata-kun!” Shimizu sing-songed, looking anything but sweet.

“H-huh…? Coming with you guys…?” Hinata asked. “What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said!” Shimizu smirked.

“You’re not going to get much of a choice,” Itsuki added.

Before Hinata could respond, Shimizu had grabbed him by his tie.

“W-what are you doing?!” Hinata yelled.

Itsuki rolled his eyes, looking away.

“We’re going to teach you some manners, Hinata-kun!” Shimizu said as she began to drag him.

Itsuki followed unenthusiastically.

Hinata protested the whole way to Division 7’s temporary space, although as Itsuki noted, he didn’t make much of a struggle to get out of her grip.

Once Shimizu released her grip from his tie, he began to straighten it once again.

“W-well now that we’re here,” Hinata began, sounding a bit annoyed. “Can you at least tell me why I was brought here?”

“Exactly what Usagi-san said before,” Itsuki began to explain. “Usagi-san wanted to teach you some manners and I got roped into it.”

“That’s because you owe me a ton of favors, Itsuki-kun!” Shimizu added cheerfully. “But Itsuki-kun is right! We’re going to teach you how to respect others, Hinata-kun!”

“I do respect others!” Hinata bristled.

“You can’t just go around as the ‘Ultimate Hope’ and not use honorifics for others!” Shimizu continued, ignoring Hinata’s complaint. “It’s just plain rude.”

“Like she said before, I had no choice about my involvement in this lesson,” Itsuki sighed.

“Hey! No need to be rude, Itsuki-kun!”

“To begin the lesson we need to understand your knowledge on honorifics,” Itsuki began. “You do know the basic honorifics, right…?”

“Huh…?!” Hinata said. “What do you take me for, an idiot?”

“In Itsuki-kun’s defense you didn’t know what an octagon was…” Shimizu added unhelpfully. “I mean, that’s pretty bad, Hinata-kun.”

“H-hey…! Don’t just bring that up!” Hinata yelled, obviously embarrassed.

“Moving on… for someone like you, Hinata-san… perhaps you could go with kun for males and chan for females,” Itsuki said. “It’s conventional and easy enough.”

“Or you could call everyone san for convenience!” Shimizu said. “That’s what Itsuki-kun does, anyway…”

“It’s more than for just convenience,” Itsuki clarified.

“Are those my only options?” Hinata asked.

“Technically you could use any honorifics,” Itsuki said. “We’re not the honorifics police, Hinata-san.”

“...Or rather, I’m not.”

“But... you should use san for everyone if you want to get out quicker!” Shimizu said. “Because this was way more boring than I thought!”

“I’m starting to think you set your expectations too high,” Itsuki commented.

“Agreed,” Hinata said.

“So, what are you going to use, Hinata-kun?” Shimizu asked. “San for everyone, right?”

“Glad to know I get a choice…” Hinata complained.

“Don’t back talk to your teachers!” Shimizu glared. “Is that another lesson we have to give you?”

“That one you can teach on your own time,” Itsuki said. “Let’s just move on.”

“Well we can’t just let him go if he doesn’t show any improvements!” Shimizu protested. “It would be a waste!”

“You’re right, Nozomi-san and Shimizu-san,” Hinata said. “This lesson was truly ‘enlightening’ but I really must be going…”

Itsuki stared at Hinata, smirking slightly at the forced honorifics.

Apparently Shimizu had fallen for his act, however.

“See! That’s such an improvement!” Shimizu beamed. “We’re really the greatest teachers!”

“He’s… obviously faking it,” Itsuki said. “I’m surprised you fell for it, Usagi-san.”

“Don’t be such a pessimist, Itsuki-kun!” Shimizu said. “But… just for that slight chance that he is faking it…”

“We’ll just have to force him to do it again if we catch him not using honorifics!” Shimizu declared. “Isn’t that a great idea?”

“Please… don’t,” Hinata said.

“...When did I agree to that?” Itsuki asked.

“I think it’s perfect!” Shimizu said. “It’s the least Hinata-kun could do anyway!”

“Huh…? What do you mean?” Hinata asked.

“You’re so uptight, you’re kind of like a mini Munakata-san,” Shimizu said, beginning to air her grievances. “At least that guy has the attitude to go with the lack of manners!”

“I’m nothing like Munakata!”

“You sure are!”

Itsuki frowned, staring at the two as they began to bicker.

Somehow, despite the annoyance, Itsuki found himself happier than he had been in a long time.

He however wasn’t going to join in on their argument, more content to just see how it would play out.

There wasn’t anything better to do, as far as he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to itsuki insults his boss and usagi decides that she will make hajime the perfect gentleman
> 
> the future foundation needs to like leash its workers, they're rabid
> 
> i don't know who to tell you to root for, root for me for writing this.
> 
> \--------  
> why did i decide to do this on wednesdays,,,, do i hate myself?
> 
> thank you wesley for editing this bc i had to shower *mwah*
> 
> working title: "it's part two babeyy"


	3. To the Apartment we Go

Hinata Hajime, Nozomi Itsuki, Shimizu Usagi:

usagi: guys…. im super bored!

usagi: aren’t days off supposed to be fun?

hinata: thanks for sharing, shimizu-sama

Itsuki: You’re still doing that?

hinata: doing what, nozomi-san?

Itsuki: The honorifics, I thought you would’ve stopped by now.

hinata: yeah, well, i don’t want shimizu-sama to murder me.

usagi: hey!! i wouldnt murder you hinata-kun

usagi: probably

hinata: see?

usagi: anyways, we should all hang out today!

hinata: no.

Itsuki: Also no.

usagi: so how does everyone feel about the beach?

hinata: someone has horrible ideas

hinata: that someone is shimizu-sama

Itsuki: Are there even any beaches open around here?

hinata: not that i know of, no.

Itsuki: Well that solves that, doesn’t it?

usagi: umm, well we can make our own beach!!!

usagi: it couldn’t be that hard, could it?

hinata: my point still stands, shimizu-sama has horrible ideas.

usagi: well its not like mr. ultimate hope im too good for honorifics has any better ideas, does he?

hinata: well hanging out isn’t so bad…

hinata: so maybe we could do it at a cafe?

usagi: like… a date?

usagi: kinda weird, hinata-kun

hinata: NOT like a date

Itsuki: If you two are going to go on a date I’d like to be left out of it.

usagi: don’t be jealous, itsuki-kun! i’d never cheat on you with hinata-kun!

Itsuki: We’re not dating in the first place, Usagi-san.

usagi: ...we arent?

usagi: you’re so mean, itsuki-kun! you can’t just lead a girl on…!

Itsuki: …

hinata: well do either of you have any better ideas than the cafe?

hinata: also stop bickering, i dont care enough

usagi: tsundere

Itsuki: I mean, I have room in my apartment.

Itsuki: If we’re really going to hang out.

usagi: okay !! thanks for opening your home to us!

hinata: i mean i guess…

usagi: like i said, tsundere

* * *

When Hinata and Shimizu arrived at his apartment, Itsuki was already prepared for their judgment.

He hadn’t exactly decorated his place, deciding that keeping it clean was good enough.

“Um,” Shimizu began, looking around. “When exactly did you move in, Itsuki-kun?”

“Huh…?” Itsuki said. “I’ve been here for a while.”

“Your apartment is really plain,” Hinata said bluntly. “You could’ve fooled about anyone.”

“I mean, I guess it fits Itsuki-kun’s personality,” Shimizu said, putting her hand to her face. “He’s very serious and no-nonsense most of the time.”

“...And that’s why he agreed to the honorifics lesson?” Hinata asked, glaring at Shimizu.

“Hey, I said most of the time, didn’t I?”

“Please don’t bicker in my apartment,” Itsuki interjected. “You can do it at the office, but I thought we were all here to get along?”

“You’re right, Nozomi,” Hinata said. “Let’s agree to temporary peace, Shimizu.”

“Hmph, how can I agree with a barbarian who already forgot all his lessons?” Shimizu pouted, crossing her arms and looking away.

“Usagi, you can leave if you really want to,” Itsuki said.

“Fine, temporary truce then,” Shimizu said. “But don’t think I’m going to be happy about it!”

“I wouldn’t even dream of it,” Itsuki promised.

“But seriously, Nozomi,” Hinata said. “How do you even live here?”

“This place doesn’t have _any_ personality,” Hinata continued. “Feels more like a hospital than anything else.”

“Or one of those furniture models,” Shimizu added. “Y’know the ones you see in the old magazines?”

“I’ve been busy,” Itsuki said. “And even if I wasn’t busy I’ve never really seen much merit in decorating places.”

“Other than essentials of course,” Itsuki added. “There’s just really been no point, I guess.”

“Huuuh…?! You’ve never given a place your own Itsuki-kun charm?!” Shimizu yelled, scandalized. “That’s got to be a crime, Itsuki-kun! A serious one at that!”

“It’s a little surprising,” Hinata agreed.

“It’s been a while since I’ve even had to worry about it,” Itsuki said. “I just assumed that it would be like that for everyone else as well.”

“That’s… fair,” Hinata said. “The world’s been a bit busy, I think we can all agree on that.”

“It’s a bit… negative,” Shimizu said. “But yeah, that does make sense, Itsuki-kun.”

“Although I wouldn’t expect anything else from you.”

“But, we can’t just let the world’s events affect us forever,” Hinata said. “So maybe we could help you decorate, Nozomi?”

“Oooh! That’s actually a good idea, Hinata-kun!” Shimizu smiled.

“I’m… not so sure about that,” Itsuki said, scratching at his cheek. “I don’t know if I want to decorate my apartment…”

“Well it’s not like we have anything else to do…” Shimizu said. “And if you pull out Monopoly or something as equally boring we’ll be required to do something horrible to you, Itsuki-kun!”

“It’ll be fun, Nozomi,” Hinata said. “And Shimizu does bring up a good point, we do have nothing better to do.”

“There has to be something more fun than decorating my apartment,” Itsuki protested.

“Pleeeaseeeeee?” Shimizu begged.

“Fine,” Itsuki sighed. “It seems there’s no reasoning with the two of you anyway.”

“Yay!” Shimizu cheered.

“Let’s come up with an idea then,” Hinata said.

* * *

“Well, Itsuki-kun,” Shimizu began. “Your walls look a little plain…”

“Thanks,” Itsuki said. “They came with the place.”

“Well, I’ve got the perfect idea!” Shimizu declared. “I’ll just draw on them!”

“...You can draw?” Hinata asked, looking at Shimizu skeptically.

“Excuse you, Hinata-kun!” Shimizu huffed, turning to look at Hinata. “But I have a pretty good portfolio!”

“Somehow I don’t believe it,” Hinata said. “But it’s Nozomi’s walls and not mine at the end of the day.”

“But if you mess them up Nozomi probably won’t invite you again,” Hinata finished. “Although I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

“As long as they don’t give my landlord a reason to kill me or raise the rent… I don’t see a problem with it,” Itsuki said. “But be reasonable, Usagi-san.”

“Of course, I’ll be extra careful Itsuki-kun!” Shimizu saluted. “You have my word!”

Shimizu pulled out wall-safe markers and began her quest for the perfect wall to sketch on.

“Don’t you find it weird that she came prepared?” Hinata asked, staring at Shimizu worriedly.

“I’m not too surprised,” Itsuki said, sighing. “She probably wanted to do this since the beginning.”

“Somehow that fits right in character for her,” Hinata said. “Weird how that works.”

Itsuki nodded, “but I think we probably need to do some decorating, right?”

“And neither of us are prepared, are we?” Hinata asked.

“Unlike Usagi-san I don’t exactly plan to decorate my apartment normally,” Itsuki said. “But we could probably do some cleaning up.”

“Huh?” Hinata asked. “But this place looks pretty neat.”

“Looks can be deceiving,” Itsuki frowned. “My apartment is no different.”

“The worst area is probably my medicine cabinet,” Itsuki said, beginning to walk towards his bathroom. “So we might as well go there.”

Hinata nodded, following after Itsuki.

Once the two had made it into the bathroom, Itsuki opened his medicine cabinet. It was impressively in disarray, and it was only a miracle all the bottles didn’t fall upon opening.

“That’s… a lot of medication,” Hinata noted.

“Yeah,” Itsuki nodded.

A short pause passed between the two as they stared at the colorful bottles.

“Let’s sort them by when you need to take them, Nozomi,” Hinata said, reaching for a handful of bottles. “That should be our best course of action, anyway.”

Itsuki nodded, grabbing another handful, starting the monotonous task of sorting medication.

Once the two had finished sorting the medicine, they began the task of fitting all of the bottles back into the small cabinet.

“There,” Hinata said, cautiously placing the last bottle in. “It at least looks a little better…”

“I can’t promise I’ll be able to keep it for long,” Itsuki said. “It’s a lot easier to just grab them as I need them.”

“Well, you better try,” Hinata huffed. “I didn’t waste all of that time for nothing.”

“I’ll try,” Itsuki said, lying through his teeth.

After one more cautious glance at the medicine cabinet, Itsuki and Hinata made their way back into the main room.

Shimizu was still doodling away, and although Itsuki would never admit it, he did appreciate her pushing him.

“Well, I suppose I should organize my kitchen while we wait for Usagi-san,” Itsuki said.

“Do you want my help?” Hinata offered.

“It’s fine,” Itsuki said. “You’ve already done enough.”

As Itsuki walked to his kitchen he realized that his kitchen was foreign territory. He hadn’t exactly been there often.

It wasn’t like he purposefully avoided it, but working at the Future Foundation took a lot of energy out of him.

Energy he would’ve used for cooking.

As Itsuki started going through his cookware, Hinata walked up to him, probably bored.

“Sheesh, this stuff looks barely used, Nozomi,” Hinata remarked, staring at the cookware critically.

“That’s because it is rarely used,” Itsuki said, frowning slightly as he hung up another pan.

“That… seems like a waste,” Hinata said.

“It probably is,” Itsuki said. “But it’ll be used eventually.”

“Huh? What are we talking about?” Shimizu said, walking up to Itsuki and Hinata.

“Nozomi’s cookware and his lack of use of it,” Hinata said.

“Why do you have so many, Itsuki-kun?” Shimizu asked. “This seems the tiniest bit excessive…”

“I live under the false hope that one day I’ll find a use for it all,” Itsuki explained.

* * *

“Well now that Itsuki-kun is done fixing his kitchen, I’ve got work to show you two!” Shimizu said proudly. “If you’ll follow me please.”

“This is going to look bad,” Hinata muttered, following after Shimizu.

Itsuki swallowed a snicker and followed closely after the two.

Shimizu stood proudly against the wall she had decorated, “Do you like them? They’re cutesy animals and shapes!” “There wasn’t much I could do so you better thank me!” Shimizu said.

“It’s not bad, surprisingly…” Hinata said. “Wow Shimizu, you somehow are good at something!”

“Hey! I wasn’t asking your opinion!” Shimizu said. “You don’t live in this apartment, do you?” “It looks good, Usagi-san,” Itsuki said. It wasn’t exactly his style but he knew he could learn to live with it.

“Huuuh…?” Usagi muttered, before springing back to life. “I mean of course it would! You shouldn’t expect anything less from me!”

Itsuki shook his head, smiling slightly.

“Glad she’s just as full of herself as always,” Hinata said. “I was a little worried for a second.”

“Shut up, Hinata-kun!” Shimizu glared. “This is why no one invites you to anything!”

“That’s not true! I get invited to tons of things!” Hinata argued.

“Oh, yeah? Name one thing then!”

“Please shut up,” Itsuki interrupted. “Don’t make me kick you out before dinner.”

“He started it, you know that right?” Shimizu asked. “You can’t blame me for defending myself, Itsuki-kun!”

“I don’t care,” Itsuki said.

Shimizu pouted, although she didn’t say anything more.

“I’m going to order pizza,” Itsuki said to break the silence. “That is if anyone doesn’t have any objections.”

“You’re not going to use your cookware?” Hinata asked.

“Someday,” Itsuki answered. “But not today.”

“It’s fine by me,” Shimizu said, still pouting.

“Other than the waste of materials I’m fine,” Hinata said.

Itsuki nodded, dialing the number and ordering a plain pie. He was sure that Shimizu and Hinata would start arguing soon.

Really, the two were like cats and dogs, even with human intervention.

Not that Itsuki was really trying too hard.

The tension had finally died out just as the pizza arrived, much to Itsuki’s relief, allowing him to have a little hope left in his luck.

Not much, though.

The meal was eaten in relative silence, not that Itsuki was going to complain.

He was starting to get a headache, although that could’ve been from the lack of medication.

That was something to worry about later.

“That was a good meal,” Hinata said. “Although you can’t really go wrong with pizza.”

“Yeah, it was good!” Shimizu agreed.

“Well, now that you two have had a proper meal…” Itsuki began. “It’s time for you two to go.”

“You can’t just kick us out now!” Shimizu protested. “It’s rude!”

“We’ve been here all day,” Hinata said. “I think we’ve worn out our welcome.”

“Itsuki-kun, is it really true?!” Shimizu yelled. “Are we no longer wanted?!”

“It’s not _just_ that,” Itsuki said. “I also want to call it an early night.”

“Just that?!” Shimizu asked.

“It’s fine,” Hinata said, getting up. “You’ve been working hard, anyway.”

“Fine,” Shimizu sighed, slowly getting up. “You look a little tired, anyway…”

“But next time we won’t let you kick us out so easily!” Shimizu promised. “Right, Hinata-kun?”

“No,” Hinata said, turning away. “Have a nice night, Nozomi.”

“Hmph! The nerve of that guy!” Shimizu said, glaring at Hinata’s back.

“But seriously, take a break, Itsuki-kun. You deserve it,” Shimizu added softer, smiling at him before heading towards the exit as well.

Itsuki got up after hearing his door click, going to lock it.

Once he was done he went towards his bathroom, grabbing some of the medicine that Hinata had organized.

Surprisingly, Itsuki put the medicine back in its place after he took them.

He’d keep it neat for a day, at most.

But there was no reason to worry about that now, that was Future Itsuki’s problems. Right now, all Itsuki had to worry about was getting to bed before passing out.

Itsuki decided to forgo changing, quickly plugging in his phone before laying on his bed.

 _Today wasn’t so bad_ , Itsuki thought before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to: usagi and hajime successfully bully itsuki into decorating his apartment
> 
> \------
> 
> never write two fanfictions in the same day it never ends well....
> 
> i am SO tired
> 
> thanks wesley for editing this, whore.
> 
> working title: "the beach episode w/o the beach"


End file.
